


猎狐

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	猎狐

※豹子麦×狐狸雷  
※不正经的动物AU  
※ooc归我，爱情属于他们  
※动物体婴儿学步车预警

1.  
森林里夜深露重，空气中潮湿又带着点凉意，冷月高悬，惨白的月光透过茂密的树叶从缝隙中向地面投影下一块块光斑。森林里很安静，静的可以听到小虫煽动翅膀的轻微响动和风掠过地面与树叶摩擦的沙沙声。  
溪边的小鹿毫无防备垂下脑袋饮水，却没有发现一双金色的瞳孔在不远处凝视着自己。  
一道流畅的身影飞快掠出扑向小鹿，鹿敏锐地察觉到危险，耳朵一抖，可是太晚了，它抬起头的一瞬间，尖利的兽齿划破皮肉，深深的刺入咽喉，甚至连声音都来不及发出就重重的倒在地上，若不是那来不及闭上的眼睛，小鹿似乎只是睡着了而已，没有鲜血淋漓，没有开肠破肚。  
豹子静静站在一旁俯瞰它的猎物，然后优雅的舔了舔爪子，准备享受晚餐。  
真美啊。  
一只狐狸缩在不远的草丛里目睹了这一切，它前些天因为捕猎受了伤，现在它只能等着其他更强的食肉动物吃完然后去吃剩下的，不过像是狼啊，豹啊，它们往往会剩很多，还是自己平时吃不到的大型食草动物，所以狐狸并没有觉得这样有什么委屈。这些很强大的兽王们脾气好像都不太好，每次狐狸都会等它们走的远远的再上前吃东西。  
今天狐狸还什么都没吃到，饥肠辘辘的过了一天才遇到了这只豹子。  
“咕噜噜——”狐狸的肚子不争气地叫了起来。  
豹子抬起头舔了舔鼻子:“出来吧。”  
狐狸的心瞬间提到了嗓子眼，紧张的快要跳出来。  
“就是你，那只笨狐狸。”豹子的眼神精准地看向了狐狸。  
完了。狐狸想，我还饿着肚子就要被豹子吃掉了。

2.  
狐狸垂着脑袋，一瘸一拐地从草丛里走了出来，一脸生无可恋。  
食肉动物对于食物有着天生的占有，豹子一定是感觉到冒犯了。狐狸绝望地想着。  
它走到豹子面前站定，连尖尖的耳朵和大尾巴都耷拉下来了。  
“你受伤了。”豹子看了他一眼，肯定道。  
“……嗯。”狐狸的声音几乎小的听不到。  
“你饿了。”  
狐狸感觉自己的脸都要烧起来了。  
“一起吃吧。”  
“……啊？”

3.  
狐狸抱着一条鹿腿狼吞虎咽，嘴边浅棕色的毛都染上了血色，和一边慢条斯理进食的豹子形成了鲜明的对比。  
起初豹子和它共享食物时狐狸还有点紧张，这是面对强大肉食动物的下意识恐惧。小心翼翼地吃了几口后，狐狸偷偷看了一眼豹子，发现它根本没在看自己，于是越发放心大胆的吃了起来，并且吃的不亦乐乎。  
豹子很快就结束了进食，走到小溪边清理了血迹后，回来静静盯着大快朵颐的狐狸。  
狐狸很漂亮，眼睛灵动，体型轻巧，自然地带着些笑模样，耳朵尖尖的竖在头顶，吃开心了还会一抖一抖的，狐狸的尾巴尖是黑色的，毛茸茸的一条拖在身后，想必很柔软。  
“谢谢你豹子先生，我吃饱了！”狐狸吃饱了，也恢复了活泼的样子。  
“Mycroft.”  
狐狸有些懵懂地看着它，歪了歪头。  
“我说，我的名字，是Mycroft。”豹子不紧不慢地吐着字，缓缓舔了抬起的爪子。  
“我……我叫Greg。”  
豹子点了点头，飞快地消失在了丛林中。  
豹子跑起来的时候真是太好看了。狐狸低头看了看自己娇小的身体，也学着豹子舔了下爪子。  
一点都不好看。哼。

4.  
已经快要太阳落山了，Greg还没找到今天的食物。它觉得自己总不能被饿死，于是一脸大义凛然地吃了一口树上掉下来的果子。  
啊呸呸呸呸，什么东西，太酸了吧！  
好想吃肉啊。狐狸想，尤其是在昨天吃到了那么好吃的鹿肉。  
不知不觉狐狸又走到了昨天遇到豹子的小溪边，今天豹子不在，但是——  
食物！  
一头羊静静躺在草地上，有一半已经被吃掉了，但最好的腿肉和肚子都完整的放在那儿。  
狐狸看了看周围，什么动物都没有，随即喜滋滋地开始吃东西。  
一连几天，狐狸都在同样的地方吃到了食物，它大概可以猜到是豹子先生……哦不，Mycroft先生留下来的，兴许是看它腿受伤的施舍，或者只是单纯的吃不掉，又或许它只是习惯在这里进食。  
Mycroft是一只那么强大的豹子，而且不管怎样它是一只非常好的豹子，和那些会追着它跑还威胁要吃掉它的豹子一点也不一样。  
Greg觉得自己的伤已经不碍事了，所以即使周围没有声音，它还是喊了一句:  
“我的伤已经好啦，不需要再给我留食物啦！”  
然后纤长的四肢灵巧地跑走了。  
树后的豹子慢慢探出身子，盯着狐狸跑走的方向看了很久。

5.  
原来Mycroft先生是这片森林最厉害的豹子。  
不过听说最近很多别的地方来的豹子来抢它的领地，它把它们都赶走了。  
但听说它也受了伤。  
那它会不会也没有东西吃啊。  
挨饿真的太难过了。

6.  
Mycroft住在一棵巨大榕树的树洞里。  
它身上大大小小的伤口不少，都是在激战中被划伤的，最严重的是颈部的一条深深的爪印，几乎能看到血红的皮肉。  
领地里的其他动物给他送了不少吃的东西，就算没法去捕猎倒也不至于饿着，只是养伤让它百无聊赖，白天就卧在树洞外的草坪上晒太阳，晚上就慢慢踱回来。  
这天晚上，Mycroft卧在树洞里发呆，细长光滑的尾巴正有节奏的晃来晃去。  
洞口似乎……有一对尖尖的耳朵？  
Mycroft警觉地盯着洞口，只见Greg小心的探出一个头，然后一点一点的蹭到了它面前。  
Mycroft心下一动，却装出一副不动声色的样子看着它。  
“Mycroft先生，听说你受伤了，我给你……带了一些食物……”  
Greg转身，从刚刚自己藏身的地方费力地往出拖动。  
是几只兔子和几只老鼠。  
Mycroft看到以后心里很想笑，可它忍住了。  
“我知道这些很少，不过我只能抓到这些了……你要是不想吃——”  
“谢谢，我很需要。”Mycroft打断了Greg不太自信的发言，“为什么给我送吃的？”  
“之前我受伤的时候Mycroft先生也每天给我留了食物……虽然我知道那只是你吃不掉的，但是我也很感激！”狐狸的眼睛在月光下很亮，Mycroft甚至可以在里面看到自己。  
“你不怕我？”  
“你不会吃我的，我知道，你很好的。”  
狐狸胆子大了点，凑近了想看Mycroft的伤口。  
“这些混蛋，下手太重了！”Greg义愤填膺，“是不是很疼啊？”  
“是啊，很疼。”  
“之前我腿受伤的时候，只要经常舔舔伤口就会好的很快啦！”  
“我舔不到脖子上的伤口。”  
狐狸观察了一下，发现这个位置确实是自己舔不到的，认真的思索了一下，不太确定地问:  
“Mycroft先生，要不要我帮你舔伤口？”  
“……”  
“好啊。”Mycroft侧躺下来。

7.  
狐狸的动作很轻柔，一下一下舔舐着伤口。  
唾液碰到伤口依然会很疼，但是看着一个毛茸茸的小东西趴在自己身上，躯体温热，大尾巴拂过肚子，伸出小舌认真的舔着，再疼好像也可以忍受了。

8.  
“你可以每天来帮我舔伤口吗？”  
“当然可以！”

9.  
Mycroft每天被送的食物有很多，可是它还是会先吃掉狐狸带来的兔子和老鼠，虽然他以前从不吃这些小东西。  
它也会每天拿出一些别的动物送来的肉给Greg吃，作为一只小型的食肉动物，Greg没吃过的东西可太多了，于是每天——  
“哇这是梅花鹿吗？好吃！”  
“牛肉也好吃！”  
“野猪的肉有点硬，不过好吃！”  
狐狸吃东西时总是很快，狼吞虎咽地仿佛下一秒就会有人来抢走。  
Mycroft问它为什么总是吃这么快，它的腮帮子塞的鼓鼓囊囊说道:“大家好像都不太喜欢狐狸，所以有时候吃东西会被抢或者被赶走，快点吃就不会啦。”  
狐狸有Mycroft见过的最干净的眼神，即使过去它过得并不好，它也依然很快乐。  
“我喜欢狐狸。”  
“我也很喜欢豹子先生！”

10.  
豹子先生会给我好吃的，还会帮我舔毛，它的舌头比我的大，还有小小的倒刺，舔起来真是太舒服了。  
豹子先生真是又美又温柔啊。

11.  
狐狸是同类里很漂亮的一只，春天快要到了，Mycroft有点不安。  
“你发情期要怎么过？”  
狐狸吓了一跳，嗫喏着开口:“去没有别人去的地方跑一跑，晚上回窝里。”  
“怎么不去找别的狐狸？”  
“狐狸一辈子只能有一个配偶，不可以随便找的。”  
“你没有喜欢的狐狸？”  
“没，没有。”狐狸觉得自己一定是疯了，“Mycroft先生，发情期的时候我能来你这里吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“我不喜欢那些雌性狐狸，它们总是能找到我，如果在你这里它们应该就不敢了……”  
豹子先生没说话，只是用幽深的眼睛看着它，看的狐狸的心怦怦跳。  
“可以。”

12.  
没有人告诉Mycroft雄性狐狸的发情期要持续4个月。

13.  
狐狸窝在Mycroft身边，暴躁不安地挠着地上的树叶和青草。  
Mycroft先生的气味……太犯规了……  
Greg的发情反应被Mycroft身上隐约的气息刺激的无限扩大，下身硬挺挺的一根被Greg用大尾巴挡了起来。它应该离开树洞，这样会好过很多，但Mycroft的体温太过舒服，害得它只想窝在它身边。  
Mycroft看着狐狸抓耳挠腮的样子觉得很是可爱，狐狸发情散发出的气味很浓，它不是闻不到，看这个反应狐狸应该实在是有些难受。  
“要我帮你吗？”  
“嗯？什么？”  
下一秒它就被叼住颈后的一块皮拎了起来。

14.  
怎么会这样……太羞耻了……  
Greg被翻过来肚皮朝上，大尾巴无力的铺在地上，狐狸亮晶晶的眼此时多了些盈盈的水意。  
它的脑子里一片混乱，时而是Mycroft捕猎时冲出去流畅的身影，时而是它慢条斯理吃东西的样子，但最多的是Mycroft在月色下安静的凝视它的样子。那双眸子深不见底，带着不为人察觉的冷清和寂寞。  
“啊……嗯……”  
Mycroft的舌头直接缠上了Greg硬硬的性器，从来没有在发情期交配过的狐狸对于一切快感都很陌生。Mycroft高热的口腔舒服的它快要上天堂，却又被一只豹爪按住动弹不得，只能发出些羞耻的声音来抒发自己的舒适。  
Mycroft即使到了现在也仍然是慢条斯理的，它的舌头薄而灵活，随意的几下缠绞舔弄就能逼得身下的小狐狸溃不成军。舌苔上的微小倒刺施与狐狸恰到好处的疼痛刺激，随即又被舌头下面湿滑的部分掠过，刚想要喊痛却又被送上舒适的顶峰。  
“Mycroft先生……求你，慢点！啊哈……”  
狐狸从来没有这么舒服过，Mycroft先生这么做是什么意思呢？它想和我交配吗？以后它会是我的伴侣吗？  
可是我只是一只狐狸，而Mycroft先生是那么完美的豹子，它会不会只是在和我开玩笑……  
Mycroft发现了它的走神，更用力的舔舐了起来，狐狸的大脑很快就被快感侵占，它觉得有什么东西要冲破身体出来了，可是……  
Mycroft吐出了它的性器。  
“唔……Mycroft先生……”狐狸的快感突然被截断，生理性的泪水在眼眶里将落未落，只能无助的用尾巴蹭来蹭去。  
“在想什么？”Mycroft随意舔弄它身上的其他部分柔软的毛，爪子有一下没一下地拨弄一下挺着的硬物。  
“唔……想Mycroft先生……”  
诚实的小孩应该得到它的奖励。  
Mycroft笑了一下，重新把性器缠在舌间，重重吮舔了几下。  
“啊！不行……不行！啊！”  
小狐狸发出一声尖叫，一股浓烈的白灼直接射进了Mycroft嘴里。  
狐狸高潮过后怔怔地看着Mycroft，Mycroft只是无比自然的把舌面上的白液卷进去吞了下去。  
狐狸的脸害羞的快要烧起来了。

15.  
“Mycroft先生，我……好像喜欢你……”  
“嗯。”  
“你愿意……做我的伴侣吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“真的吗？你不会嫌我太笨太弱了吗？”  
“笨蛋。”  
“唔……”  
Mycroft先生真的很温暖，它的吻也是。

16.  
Mycroft一直都知道它的领地里有一群狐狸，森林里的其他动物都不太喜欢它们，总是说他们狡猾。  
体型比狐狸们大的动物总是会在狐狸们吃东西的时候来吓它们或者是把它们赶走，Mycroft不太理解这种行为，但是它也从来没有干涉过。  
狐狸们里有一只小狐狸，大概是刚成年，不喜欢和同族住在一起反而自己离开找了一处作为居所，离Mycroft的树洞很近。  
Mycroft从来没仔细观察过这只金色的小狐狸，只是看到它每天兴冲冲的出去，再兴冲冲的回来，叼着一只兔子或是几个老鼠，尖耳朵一抖一抖，毛茸茸的大尾巴甩来甩去，看起来开心的很。  
这只狐狸长得还挺可爱的。

17.  
狐狸受伤了，因为捕猎被路过的狼划了一爪子，它应该一段时间都不能再捕猎了。  
Mycroft说不上为什么，这天它明明不饿，却在看到草丛里没藏住的那双亮亮的眼睛后扑上去咬死了那头鹿，装模作样地吃了几口后，就把那只狐狸叫出来让它吃。  
狐狸好像是饿了一天，虽然很怕它但还是狼吞虎咽地吃了很多。  
反正每天也吃不掉，给它留一点好了。  
Mycroft故意在小溪边捕猎，故意给狐狸留下一半，还在周围刻意留下一点自己的气味，警告其他动物不许碰它留下的食物。  
看到狐狸吃的津津有味，躲在树后面的Mycroft心情很愉悦。  
这只笨狐狸。  
不过真是可爱啊。  
——FIN——


End file.
